Le cri du loup
by rosesnake
Summary: Une longue histoire RLHG comme on me l'a demandée. C'est vrai qu'il y en a pas beaucoup en français. COMPLETE!Hermione a un petit problème, Remus est là pour l'aider.
1. Default Chapter

Voici une nouvelle histoire une Remus/Hermione comme on me l'a demandé. Merci pour les reviews (surtout _Orlina_ à et _Le Saut de l'Ange_ ) elles m'encouragent à continuer ! ;-) pour ceux que ça intéresse, « une idée quelqu'un, » est maintenant enregistré sous le nom « une nouvelle aube » (catégorie romance, characters : Severus et Hermione). Sur cette petite note je vous laisse avec l'histoire. Surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer (c français ça ???). Bon ! Bisous a !

Le cri du loup :

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Mrs Granger sorti de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de celle de sa fille, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

A ce moment, un cri retenti à l'intérieur de la chambre, un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. Terrifiée, Mrs Granger se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte de sa fille.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, ouvre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Hermione !

Son mari l'avait rejoint, et soudain, il se jeta de toutes ses forces, décuplées par la peur, contre la porte qui ne résista pas au choc. Elle s'ouvrit dans un craquement sourd et en un instant, ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Dans la chambre, aucune trace de leur fille. Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour sortir appeler la police, un grognement les fit se figer. Devant eux, sortant lentement de l'ombre, les babines retroussées, les crocs apparents, se tenait un loup énorme au pelage d'un roux luisant. Il s'approchait d'eux, menaçant, quand Mr Granger retrouva assez de raison pour tenter de fuir. Il attrapa la main de sa femme et, frappant le loup à la tête avec le pied du porte-manteaux, il l'entraîna vers leur propre chambre. Il referma la porte sur un loup écumant de rage et de douleur, le sang coulant de sa blessure se mêlant à l'écume. La porte trembla plusieurs fois sous les coups répétés, mais il fini par se lasser et abandonna. Mr Granger se rapprocha de sa femme qui pleurait, assise sur leur lit. Doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi. Il ne peut plus nous atteindre ici.

- Hermione.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure perdu dans ses sanglots, mais elle ne cessait de répété le nom de sa fille, encore et encore.

- Chut… N'oublie pas que c'est une sorcière, elle connaît sans doute des sorts de protection. Je suis sur qu'elle est à l'abri.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et il passèrent la nuit ainsi, enlacé, attendant le matin pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur fille.

Le matin arriva enfin. Alors qu'il descendait doucement l'escalier, faisait attention à tout ce qui les entourait, ils ne virent aucune trace du loup, ni de leur fille. Ils allaient passer dans la cuisine, lorsque Mrs Granger poussa un cri et se précipita vers le hall menant à la porte de la maison.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna. Le regard qu'elle lui lança stoppa sa mère. Un regard froid, plein de tristesse, de douleur, mêlé de résignation. C'est alors que Mrs Granger remarqua le sac que sa fille portait sur l'épaule. C'était le même sac qu'elle avait pris chaque année pendant 7 ans pour se rendre à Poudlard. Mais elle avait été graduée, deux mois plus tôt, alors.. ?

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais, maman. Je ne peux pas rester. Ce serait trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Après la nuit dernière, je…

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Qu'est ce que…

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de voir, sur la joue gauche de sa fille, une longue cicatrice. Juste là où le porte-manteaux…le loup… hier… la pleine lune…Peu à peu, toutes les pensées se rejoignaient, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Sa fille, sa petite Hermione chérie, un loup-garou?

- Comment ? Quand ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Au revoir maman.

Et avant que sa mère ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, elle avait disparu.


	2. chapitre 2

Elle réapparut devant les grilles du parc de Poudlard. C'était le seul endroit auquel elle avait pu penser dans son malheur. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la porte conduisant au hall d'entrée. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, elle s'effondra en pleurs au milieu du parc. Elle s'était roulée en boule autour de sa douleur, et des pleurs et des cris inarticulés sortaient de sa gorge. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait advenir d'elle, peur du monstre en elle, de son avenir si Dumbeldore ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et elle avait mal, elle était épuisée par sa dernière transformation et les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. En réalité, il y avait à peine une demi-heure qu'elle était là, quand ses sens l'avertirent d'une présence toute proche. Mais elle était trop faible pour tenter le moindre mouvement, et elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle.

- - Hermione ?

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix, de l'inquiétude et de la douceur aussi.

- - Hermione. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelques part ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui ? De tous les habitants de Poudlard, pourquoi lui ? Il était celui qui pouvait le mieux la comprendre, mais aussi celui qui lui rappelait le plus sa douleur. Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, elle sentit que tout tournait autour d'elle et perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un lit inconnu. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce et elle se sentait bien, elle était dans cet état, juste avant le réveil complet, où on ne sait plus très bien si l'on rêve ou si c'est réel. Et soudain, elle se souvint de tout. C'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. La douleur était si vive, qu'elle eut envie de crier. Au moment où elle allait le faire, elle prit conscience d'une autre présence dans la pièce. Et en un instant elle sut où elle était. _La chambre de Lupin_. Celui ci se rapprochait du lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage, qui ne disparu pas complètement derrière le sourire qu'il eut de la voir éveillée.

- - Je viens de contacter Dumbeldore, il arrive avec Poppy.

Comme elle faisait un mouvement pour se redresser, il posa rapidement les mains sur ses épaules et la força à rester allongée.

- - Chttt, non, reste couchée. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses le moindre geste tant que Poppy ne t'a pas examinée.

Un silence passa, qu'il rompit bientôt.

- - Hermione. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état tout à l'heure ?

- - Je…je suis partie de chez moi.

- - Partie de chez toi ! Mais Merlin pourquoi ?

- - Hier soir, je… je… mes parents se sont fait attaquer par un loup.

- - Un loup ! Hermione, est ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Cette cicatrice sur ta joue, c'est lui qui…

- - Non, il n'aurait pas pu me faire de mal, je… il…il…

- - Il quoi, Hermione ?

- - Il n'aurait pas pu me faire de mal, parce que…CE LOUP, C'ETAIT MOI !

Il y eut un silence après ce cri. Lupin la fixait, figé, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le silence n'était troublé que par les pleurs d'Hermione qui s'était remise à sangloter. Bientôt, son instinct prenant le pas sur la raison, il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. C'est dans cette position que Dumbeldore et Poppy les trouvèrent, lorsqu'il arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, dans les quartiers du professeur de Défense. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent vers le lit mais Remus les arrêta d'un geste.

- - Ce n'est pas la peine Poppy. Elle ne souffre de rien que tu peux guérir.

Il se retourna vers le directeur avant de continuer.

- - Elle est épuisée par sa transformation de cette nuit, Albus. C'est toujours très douloureux les premières fois.

Dumbeldore resta figé de stupeur. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune fille dont l'infirmière soignait la joue, et puis son regard revint vers Remus. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, mais son regard disait tout et le professeur de defense y répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, avant de tourner son regard triste vers Hermione.


	3. chapitre 3

Le trouble de Dumbeldore fut bien vite passer et il prit les choses en main. Sans demander une seule explication à la jeune fille, il l'informa qu'elle pouvait prendre la chambre de préfet de l'autre côté du couloir, celle ci serait mise en état dans les minutes suivantes. De plus, elle pourrait rester à poudlard aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Et Remus se proposa de lui apprendre ce qu'elle devait savoir de sa nouvelle condition, dès qu'elle s'en sentirait la force. Elle hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Aucun des trois n'avait émit de condition, ils l'aidaient sans demander d'explication ou de garantie. Poppy se proposa de demander au professeur Rogue de préparer plus de potion à partir de maintenant, et sortit accompagnée de Dumbeldore, laissant les deux loups-garous seuls. Sans un mot de plus, Lupin fit se recoucher la jeune fille et lui ordonna de dormir. Epuisée, elle obéit. Et à peine avait-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle était partie au pays des rêves.

Les jours passèrent, peu à peu, Hermione reprenait du poil de la bête. Personne ne savait la véritable raison de son retour à Poudlard. Pour tous, elle y était revenue pour la suite de ses études. Et c'était vrai d'une certaine façon, elle avait bel et bien repris ses études. Elle passait une bonne partie de ses journées avec Mc Gonagall qui l'avait prise en apprentissage et d'ici environ trois ans, elle serait à son tour professeur de transfiguration. Ce serait à peu près au moment où Mc Gonagall prendrait sa retraite, et Dumbeldore lui avait déjà assuré qu'elle ferait une parfaite remplaçante. Mais elle avait le temps d'y penser. Tout ce qui contait pour elle à présent, c'est qu'elle était dans un lieu où elle était en sécurité, où elle ne risquerait pas de faire de mal aux autres. Le directeur avait prévenu ses parents de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle mais qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle soit prête avant d'essayer de la revoir. Il avait été prévu que chaque mois, elle accompagnerait Lupin à la Cabane Hurlante. Et Rogue n'avait pas fait de problème lorsque Poppy lui avait demandé de doublé la dose de potion. Il était l'un des seuls à savoir avec Dumbeldore, Poppy, Remus et Ginny. Hermione n'avait pas pu cacher longtemps à son amie ce qui l'avait fait revenir à Poudlard. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Ginny était restée calme et s'était contentée de la serré dans ses bras. Elle avait promit de ne le dire à personne, pas même à son frère ou à Harry.

En dehors des heures de cours, Hermione passait tous ses moments libres avec Remus. Leur amitié s'était encore renforcée avec cette épreuve qu'il l'avait aidée à traverser. Il lui expliquait des choses sur les loups-garous, qu'elle ne trouverait jamais dans les livres sur la lycanthropie. Mais ce n'était pas leur seul sujet de conversation, ils parlaient également des cours, des élèves, de Harry, de la famille Weasley, de Dumbeldore, de Sirius miraculeusement revenu de la mort, du mariage de Tonks et Severus auquel ils s'étaient rendu avant les graduations de l'an dernier, des derniers livres qu'ils avaient lus, de la pluie et du beau temps.

Vint enfin le jour tant redouté d'Hermione, cela faisait exactement un mois qu'elle était à Poudlard. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune, sa première transformation à la cabane Hurlante et elle avait peur. Mais le fait de savoir que Remus serait là lui aussi, lui permettait de se sentir plus à l'aise. Lorsque le soir tomba, il vint la chercher dans sa chambre, lui donna sa potion et l'entraîna vers le saule cogneur. Elle tremblait légèrement et doucement, sans un mot, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et frictionna son bras pour la détendre. Surprise, elle releva la tête et se calma devant son sourire confiant. Elle retourna le sourire et se blotti contre lui alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la cabane. Ils s'installèrent près du feu, attendant que la lune se lèvent. Elle apparut bientôt par la fenêtre et sur un dernier regard à la jeune fille, Lupin se transforma.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Je suis là.

Quelques secondes après la sienne, la transformation de la jeune Griffondor commença. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'elle se transformait et c'était encore douloureux. D'ici quelques mois, elle n'aurait plus mal lors de ses métamorphoses, tout ce qu'elle ressentirait serait une grande fatigue le lendemain, tout comme Lupin. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne put retenir ses cris alors qu'elle sentait son corps changer de forme. Mais bientôt cela aussi cessa et il n'y eut plus dans la pièce que deux loups, l'un argenté, l'autre roux, blotti l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu.


	4. chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Lupin tourna la tête vers la jeune fille toujours serrée contre lui. Ils avaient passé la nuit à regarder les flammes et ne s'étaient endormis qu'à l'aube, peu avant de récupérer leur véritable corps. Elle dormait toujours, épuisée, et dans son sommeil, elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Cette petite fille qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps. Les combats contre Voldemort, la guerre, le fait d'avoir du tuer pour vivre et maintenant ça l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, elle aurait du avoir une vie normale. Elle aurait du passer les dernières années à rire, à sortir, à danser, à aller au cinéma, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son age. Au lieu de ça, elle les avait passées enfermée Place Grimmauld à chercher des moyens de lutter contre Voldemort ou, si elle sortait, elle devait faire attention à chaque pas, à chaque geste. Elle n'avait jamais pu se reposer. Et maintenant que la guerre était finie, maintenant qu'elle aurait pu se reposer, elle devait subir ça. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille. Il connaissait le sort réservé aux loups-garous: ils étaient exclus, rejetés par tous, ils devaient se battre pour survivre et souvent se cacher. Ils n'avaient que peu d'amis. Il était l'un des plus chanceux qu'il connaisse. Lui, avait la confiance de Dumbeldore, de la famille Weasley, l'amitié de Sirius, d'Harry, et il l'avait Elle. Elle qui maintenant était comme lui, mais qui même avant avait décidé de lui accordé son amitié, malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. James et Sirius l'avaient connu au tout début de ses transformations et alors qu'être ami avec lui ne signifiait pas le rejet. Harry faisait confiance au jugement de son père et de son parrain. Mais elle. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'il était un loup-garou accompli, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance et pourtant, elle avait gardé son secret et, quand il avait été découvert, elle lui avait conservé son amitié alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Pour cela, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le tira de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille. Son visage accusait les marques de la longue nuit, mais elle semblait en paix. Et il fut heureux d'être responsable, même seulement en partie, de cette paix.

- Bonjour Princesse. Comment est ce que la Belle au Bois Dormant se sent ce matin ?

Elle sourit. Et continua sur le même ton.

- Bonjour. Je vais très bien, merci. Et vous Beau Prince ?

- Mais très bien ma chère. Qu'est-ce que Milady désire pour son petit déjeuner ?

Et il se leva doucement et, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille, se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, le sourcil levé. Mais elle décida de ne pas posé de question et de voir où ils allaient en arrivé.

- Des croissants et du jus d'orange.

- Et pour moi, des œufs sur le plat et du café. Merci.

Avant qu'elle ait pu se poser la moindre question, ce qu'ils avaient commandé passa par la cheminée et alla se déposer doucement sur la table. Trop surprise pour dire un mot, Hermione se laissa entraîné par Lupin qui la fit asseoir, avant de pousser un soupir de bonheur en prenant place devant sa propre assiette. Il commença à manger, mais quand il releva la tête et vit l'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant et son expression de surprise ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de son ancien professeur. Quand il se fut un peu calmer, il parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets.

- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête…. La grande Hermione Granger en pleine concentration…. « Mais comment ces plats ont-ils pu apparaître comme ça ? »….. Merci Mia….. Personne ne m'avait fait rire comme ça….. depuis longtemps.

Un nouvel éclat de rire le prit de voir sa mine renfrognée quand elle eut apprit la raison de ses rires. Mais elle ne put pas jouer longtemps la colère, son rire clair était trop communicatif. Et il se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux à rire comme des possédés dans la vieille maison.

Quand ils eurent récupéré leur calme, Hermione repris la parole.

- Bon alors ? Est-ce que tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

- Et si je te dis non ?

- Remus J. Lupin !

Et elle eut un mouvement pour se jeter sur lui, dans l'intention de lui faire payer le fait de se moquer d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'eut atteint, il s'était levé et était parti se réfugier derrière un fauteuil. Elle le suivit aussitôt. Mais dans sa hâte, elle oublia que la maison était très ancienne et se prit les pieds dans une planche qui dépassait. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle s'attendait déjà au contact du parquet, elle se retrouva entourer dans une étreinte protectrice par les bras puissants de son ancien professeur. Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Remus. Ils restèrent un instant, figés tous les deux, les yeux liés. Quand soudain Hermione reprit ses sens, et, prise d'une inspiration subite, se mit à le chatouiller. Il essaya de fuir mais elle le poursuivit et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt couché sur le fauteuil dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes, les cris et les rires de Remus mêlés aux paroles d'Hermione.

- Alors ? Tu vas me le dire ? Je saurais te faire parler, moi.

- C'est bon… c'est bon… Mia, arrête… je me rends… je me rends…

Lorsqu'elle l'eut lâché et qu'il eut repris son souffle, il lui expliqua.

- C'est un moyen que Dumbeldore a trouvé pour me permettre de ne revenir à Poudlard qu'en fin d'après midi. Comme ça, je peux me reposer toute la journée. Il a fait relier la cheminée avec celle des cuisines de Poudlard et on peut à tout moment demander quelques chose aux elfes de maison.

C'était si simple, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? Voyant sa mine contrariée, Lupin lui sourit et posant la main sur son épaule.

- Hé, c'est pas grave… c'est normal après ta transformation… on est toujours fatigué.

Elle lui sourit et il retournèrent finir leur petit déjeuner


	5. chapitre 5

Lorsqu'ils eurent renvoyé les plats par le même chemin, il décida de lui faire visiter la maison. Jusque là, Hermione n'avait vu que le salon qui, bien que plus propre que dans ses souvenirs, était très vide : à part le fauteuil, la table et les chaises, il n'y avait rien de plus. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans la pièce suivante, elle se figea. C'était un autre salon, mais celui ci était totalement différent du premier. Cette pièce était plus belle et plus riche que toutes celles de Poudlard. Elle se retourna vers Remus qui souriait, un air de triomphe amusé sur son visage.

- Ferme donc la bouche ou tu vas attraper une mouche !

Elle ferma la bouche d'un mouvement rapide mais la surprise resta marquée sur son visage. Il entreprit de lui expliquer que cette maison avait toujours été une maison de famille mais qu'après la mort de James et Lily et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, il l'avait laissée à l'abandon et était partit le plus loin possible d'Angleterre. Peu après la guerre, il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard et d'utiliser l'argent qu'il possédait pour remettre la maison en état. Il pourrait ainsi l'utiliser, même en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Il avait prit la décision de laisser le petit salon relativement vide pour éviter de détruire trop de chose s'il se trouvait pris d'une crise subite. Bien que ça ne lui soit plus arriver depuis longtemps, il valait mieux ne pas exclure la possibilité. Il lui fit visiter le reste de la maison et l'émerveillement de la jeune fille grandissait à chaque nouvelle découverte. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une énorme porte de bois. Il la regarda un instant, ménageant son effet et sur un sourire vainqueur, ouvrit les portes en grand d'un mouvement brusque. Il sut qu'il avait obtenu l'effet désiré, avant même de regarder la jeune fille, rien qu'à la façon dont il l'entendit prendre une goulée d'air soudaine. La pièce était une immense bibliothèque, tous les murs étaient couverts de livres. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle comme dans un rêve. Il la laissa faire le tour un instant, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un piano. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et la regarda aller d'un livre à l'autre, passer la main sur les couvertures, elle avait l'air d'être au paradis. Elle le rejoignit bientôt et souri de son expression victorieuse. Puis, elle remarqua le piano et son visage exprima de la surprise.

- Tu en joues ?

- De temps en temps, ça m'arrive. J'ai appris quand j'étais enfant. Et toi ? Tu joue d'un instrument ?

La jeune fille eut un geste du menton en direction du piano. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

- Vrai ?

- Mmm. Je joue depuis que j'ai six ans.

Il claqua dans ses mains et un autre tabouret apparu à côté du sien. La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

- Magie sans baguette. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Tu joues avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit. Il ouvrit le piano et ils se mirent à jouer à quatre mains. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Hermione eut un mouvement soudain et jeta ses bras autour du cou de l'homme à ses côtés. Surpris, il resta figé quelques instants avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Et à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?

- Simplement merci d'être là.

Elle lui sourit et bras dessus, bras dessous, il reprirent le chemin de Poudlard.


	6. chapitre 6

Les jours se succédèrent, Hermione retourna trois fois à la cabane hurlante en raison de la pleine lune mais, Remus l'y emmenait parfois les week-ends et ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la bibliothèque, à lire ou à jouer du piano. Peu à peu, une certaine fièvre gagnait le château : les vacances de Noël approchaient. Le château serait désert cette année, tous les élèves retournant dans leur famille ainsi que les professeurs. Si la guerre avait eu une conséquence positive, c'était d'avoir ressouder les familles. Hermione, Remus, Harry et Sirius avaient été invité à passer les fêtes chez les Weasley, ce que tous avaient accepté avec joie. Toute la famille était réunie autour de la table de la cuisine, lorsque Remus et Hermione transplanèrent directement de Poudlard. Il venaient à peine de saluer tout le monde que Sirius et Harry apparaissaient dans un "plop" sonore. Les deux anciens maraudeurs se donnèrent l'accolade, pendant qu'Hermione sautait dans les bras de Harry. Ils ne s'étaient plus revu depuis les graduations. Et, bien qu'ils aient garder le contact par hiboux, le fait de revoir les autres leur faisait très plaisir. Lorsque les embrassades furent terminées, les conversations reprirent faisant régner un joyeux charivari dans toute la maison. Autour de la table, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux était pris dans une conversation passionnée sur le Quiddish et sur la nouvelle saison qui venait de commencer. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Harry sur "ce que ça faisait de faire partie des meilleurs joueur professionnel de tous les temps et d'être le plus jeune attrapeur professionnel au monde". Les joues de Harry étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de ses amis. Fleur et Mrs Weasley discutaient tout en préparant le repas, pendant que Mr Weasley avait entraîné Sirius dans son atelier, ayant besoin de son avis sur les réparations qu'il pourrait apporter à sa voiture volante. "Et puisque vous avez vous-même une motorocyclette volante… c'est bien comme ça que l'on dit n'est ce pas? Je vous disait donc que je pensait….". Remus eut un sourire devant le regard suppliant de son ami. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut dans le jardin, il tourna la tête de nouveau vers les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés. Charlies, Percy et leurs femmes, Rowenna et Genièvre discutaient avec Bill qui tenait Cédric, son petit dernier dans ses bras. Les autres enfants couraient dans toutes les directions se poursuivant et jouant à chat. Il y avait les deux jumelle de Charlies, Mary et Claire, âgées de trois ans et Galahad, le fils de Percy qui avait deux ans et qui arrivait à peine à courir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser autant que ses deux cousines. Dans le salon, il aperçu Hermione et Ginny en pleine conversation. Alors qu'il venait de franchir la porte pour les rejoindre, Hermione éclata de rire. Il se glissa derrière elles et alors que Hermione reprenait son souffle en lui souriant, il demanda.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire à ce point?

- Ginny me racontait la dernière invention des jumeaux.

Il eut un sourire et la jeune Weasley enchaîna.

- Ils ont ensorceler toute les horloges de la maison. Pendant une semaine, elles on indiqué qu'il était l'heure de manger au beau milieu de la nuit ou celle du bain au lieu du dîner. Mais le plus drôle c'est que mon père ne s'en est rendu compte qu'il y a deux jours, quand ma mère les a fait tout réparer. Pendant toute la semaine, il a obéit scrupuleusement aux horloges.

Lupin partit à son tour d'un grand rire à l'image de Mr Weasley se levant en pyjama pour aller se servir au frigo, ou débarquant au ministère en pleine nuit parce que l'horloge lui avait dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller travailler.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure du repas, qui fut délicieux comme toujours. Sirius éclata de rire, lorsque Remus arriva à la table avec Hermione, tous les deux souriants à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Et bien Lunard! J'espère que je serais inviter au mariage.

- Silence Patte-Molle! Ou je pourrait bien m'arrangé avec Dumbeldore pour te faire passer une semaine dans les donjons avec Severus!

Il y eut un éclat de rire général à l'expression de Sirius face à la menace. Rogue avait beaucoup changer depuis la fin de la guerre et était devenu plus aimable, mais Sirius et lui s'entendaient toujours comme chien et chat. Une fois que le calme fut un peu revenu, Mrs Weasley déposa sur la table un énorme plat fumant et le festin commença. Le dîner fut très joyeux, les plaisanterie fusant tout autours de la table. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée au salon, à discuter, à jouer aux cartes, aux échecs sorciers. Remus, Sirius et les deux aînés des Weasley décidèrent de sortir marcher, ils proposèrent aux autres de les accompagnés mais tous refusèrent prétextant la fatigue ou une partie de cartes engagée.

Alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter en haut d'une colline pour reprendre leur souffle après la montée, les sens de Remus l'avertir d'une présence, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prévenir les autres, une boulle de neige le heurta derrière la tête suivie d'une autre qui elle toucha Charlies dans le dos. Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour voir d'où venait l'attaque, Sirius reçu une boulle dans le visage. Celle-ci avait été lancée avec adresse par son filleul. Bientôt une guerre déclarée s'engagea. Les quatre aînés contre Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Ginny. Bientôt, les duels remplacèrent la guerre et pendant que chaque frère Weasley se chargeait d'un de leur cadet et Sirius de son filleul, Remus se retrouva face à Hermione qui riait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait plus à viser. Lorsque, épuisés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter, ils entendaient encore les rire et les cris de Sirius, Harry, Ron et Charlies. Ginny et son frère semblaient s'être arrêter eux aussi. Les deux loups-garous s'effondrèrent dans la neige, la respiration haletante et les vêtements trempés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux perdu dans les étoiles. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin parler, ce fut Remus qui reprit la parole.

- Alors, le quel de vous a eu cette brillante idée?

- Harry… mais je crois que Ginny l'a eue à peu près en même temps.

Elle frissonna et sans un mot se blotti plus près de lui. Il l'entoura de son bras et il restèrent dans cette position quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas se dirigeant dans leur direction fit se lever Remus. Il tendit la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever, et ils époussetèrent leur vêtements couverts de neige avant de rejoindre les autres.

La nuit commençait à être froide et Sirius se transforma en chien pour avoir plus chaud.

- Tricheur, le taquina Remus.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les trois frères Weasley décidèrent de faire la course pour se réchauffer. Et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Lupin. Harry remarqua que les deux jeunes filles discutaient à voix basse et un coup d'œil sur son ancien professeur lui apprit qu'il l'avait remarquer lui aussi. Il tourna la tête vers elle et, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, leur demanda de quoi elles parlaient. Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit.

- On se demandait combien de temps ça vous prendrait, messieurs, avant de nous prendre dans vos bras pour nous réchauffé.

Elle eut un coup d'œil appuyé à Harry qui s'empressa d'obéir avec le plus grand plaisir. Sur un sourire, Remus passa son bras autours des épaules Hermione, bien que dans une étreinte un peu moins possessive que celle de Harry et Ginny. Il continuèrent comme ça jusqu'au Terrier, le jeune couple oublieux de tout le reste et les deux autres se contentant de sourirent, heureux du bonheur de leurs amis. Au Terrier, tout le monde était déjà couchés à leur retour et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Harry partageait celle de Ron, juste à côté de celle de Ginny, et raccompagna la jeune rousse jusqu'à sa porte avant de rentrer. Celles d'Hermione et de Remus se trouvait dans la nouvelle aile qui avait été construite après la guerre. Mais ils décidèrent de prendre une dernière tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir: ils se sentaient frigorifiés de cette bataille dans la neige. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le divan, leur tasse fumante à la main, Hermione se mit à parler. Sa voix était basse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison.

- Merci pour cette belle journée.

- Je n'y était pour rien, c'est les Weasley qu'il faut que tu remercies. C'est eux qui nous ont invités.

- Oui mais c'est parce que tu es ici avec moi que la journée à été si magique.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle avait baisser les yeux et fixait sa tasse comme si elle pouvait y lire tout les secrets du monde.

- Hermione?…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. En un instant, elle avait redresser la tête, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'un feu étrange et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, les lèvres de la jeune fille était sur les siennes. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se trouva en train de répondre au baiser avec toute la passion qui brûlait en lui depuis qu'il l'avait revue, si seule et désemparée, étendue en pleurs dans le parc de Poudlard.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, les laissant tous les deux sans souffle, il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir articuler quelques chose.

- Waw!

C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle sourit, ses yeux fixés aux siens. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle blotti sa tête au creux de son épaule avec un soupir de bonheur.

- Depuis combien de temps?, demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Depuis que je me suis réveillée à Poudlard. Tu as été si gentil, si attentionné. Jusque là, je n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point tu comptait pour moi. Mais quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à une chose: "Tous ira bien puisqu'il est avec moi".

- Oh Mia…

- Je t'aime Remus.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui avant de murmurer doucement:

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Elle sourit, le bonheur remplissant son cœur au point qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il allait éclater. Ils restèrent encore longtemps dans le salon, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux, murmurant de temps à autre son prénom comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent, toujours enlacés vers leurs chambres. Ils restèrent tout les deux éveillés bien longtemps après s'être embrasser sur le pas de la porte pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit, devant leur yeux passant et repassant les images de la journée et de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.


	7. chapitre 7

Le lendemain était la veille de Noël, toute la maison bourdonnait du bruit des préparatifs. Remus et Hermione avait d'un accord tacite, décider de ne parler à personne du changement dans leur relation. Ils voulaient conserver encore un peu le plaisir égoïste d'être seuls au courant de leur bonheur. Ils profitaient de chaque occasion pour se retrouver seuls et échanger un baiser volé ou un sourire. La journée fut très chargée. Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Rowenna et Genièvre s'occupaient de préparer le dîner, Ginny surveillait Galahad, Mary, Claire et Cédric. Mr Weasley, Sirius, Remus et les jumeaux se chargeaient des décorations, et Harry et Ron étaient allés faire des courses de dernières minute.

Lorsque tout fut fini, le soir approchait et chacun retourna à sa chambre pour se changer. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous rassembler autours de la table à déguster la dinde aux marrons. La bonne humeur était générale et il régnait un joyeux vacarme. Remus était assis à côté d'Hermione et ils échangeaient des sourire et des pressions de mains sous la table. A l'autre bout de celle ci, Harry et Ginny étaient beaucoup moins discrets et s'attiraient de nombreuses plaisanterie de la part de Sirius et des jumeaux. Ces trois là s'entendaient à merveille. Rowenna, Genièvre et Fleur étaient plongées dans une discussion au sujet des enfants à laquelle participait de temps à autre Mrs Weasley. Le reste du temps, elle écoutait son mari et leur fils cadet, plongés dans une conversation au sujet des moldus. Ron avait finalement hérité de la passion de son père et avait déjà accepté un poste de professeur d'étude des moldus à Poudlard pour l'année prochaine. Les quatre aînés des Weasley, quand à eux, parlaient de leur différents postes. Le souper touchait à sa fin, lorsque Mrs Weasley fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette toutes les pâtisseries et autre dessert préparés dans la journée. Il y eut de nombreux éclats de rire à l'expression du visage de Galahad et ses deux cousines devant autant de sucreries. Les trois petits n'en croyaient tout simplement pas leur yeux. Lorsque chacun se fut servit, ils passèrent tous au salon avec leur morceau de gâteau et les conversations reprirent.

Deux heures plus tard, Remus sur une invitation de Mrs Weasley fit apparaître un piano et se mit à en jouer pendant que de joyeuses chansons de Noël remplissaient la maison.

Lorsqu'ils eurent épuiser leur répertoire, Charlies proposa une partie de carte à laquelle tous les homme se joignirent immédiatement accompagnés de Ginny et Hermione. Pendant ce temps, les "mères de familles", s'étaient assises au coin du feu et discutaient encore et toujours de leur progéniture. Celle ci jouait au sol à leur pieds à l'exception de Cédric qui avait manifester le besoin de dormir quelques heures au par avant. Alors que les cartes venait d'être distribuées, Remus sentit quelque chose qui le tirait par le bord de sa manche. Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Galahad.

- 'e peux 'ouer avec toi?

Remus resta sans voix quelques instants. Fixant toujours le petit bonhomme. Percy comprit mal son silence et s'adressant à son fils lui proposa de venir jouer avec lui.

- Non! Moi, 'e veux 'ouer avec 'emus! 'e peux, dit 'emus?'e peux? Hein?

Hermione, assise à côté de lui vit Remus fondre devant les yeux implorant de l'enfant. Ca la surprenait toujours à quel point il n'était pas habituer aux marques de tendresse gratuites. Le fait que le petit garçon, qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours seulement, pu l'apprécier sans arrière pensées le dépassait totalement et le replissait d'un bonheur inimaginable. Il fini par retrouver l'usage de la parole mais sa voix était pleine d'émotion lorsqu'il reprit, souriant au garçonnet.

- Bien sur que tu peux jouer avec moi Galahad. Et tu vas voir, je suis sur qu'on vas gagner.

Le sourire du petit garçon aurait pu éclairer toute la grande salle de Poudlard. Remus le prit dans ses bras et il s'assis fièrement sur les genoux du loup garou. Hermione lui lança un sourire et posa gentiment la main sur le bras de Remus. Ce fut Sirius qui les ramena sur terre.

- Bon mes p'tits loups? Si ça vous dérange pas on pourrait y aller.

Sa seule réponse fut une petite langue rose pointée dans sa direction. La réaction d'Hermione entraîna un fou rire collectif. La jeune fille leur avait annoncer deux jours plus tôt qu'elle était elle aussi un loup garou. La surprise avait vite fait place à la compréhension et tous s'étaient révéler de véritables amis, aucun d'entre eux ne demandant d'explications, lui laissant tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Tous tombaient de fatigue et sur un dernier au revoir à la ronde, et un coup de baguette pour faire apparaître les cadeaux du lendemain sous le sapin, chacun regagna sa chambre.

Il était dix heures à la montre moldue d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle rejoignit tous les autres à la cuisine. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Mrs Weasley se tourna vers les plus jeunes et murmura d'un ton de conspiratrice.

- Et si on allait voir ce que le père noël à apporter cette année?

Un cri de joie lui répondit, alors que les trois petit sorciers se précipitaient au salon sous les regards souriants des adultes. Et la distribution des paquets commença. Chacun reçu un pull fait main et des chocolats de la part de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Les jumelles reçurent de leur parents une poupée chacune, elles étaient presque aussi grandes que leur propriétaires et se comportaient comme de vrais êtres humains. De la part de leurs oncles et tante, elles reçurent quelques livres magiques qui étaient capables de parler et donc de leur raconter l'histoire à voix haute. Cédric reçu de nombreux vêtements et hochets ensorcelés. Galahad quand à lui reçu un mini ballet volant et un costume miniature de son équipe de Quiddish favorite. Fleur, Rowenna et Genièvre reçurent chacune un collier de la part de leur mari. Un en rubis pour Genièvre, un en saphir pour Fleur et un en émeraudes pour Rowenna. Charlies reçu une nouvelle tenue anti-feu, très pratique pour s'occuper des dragons, Billy un abonnement pour toute la saison de Quiddish, et Percy, un assortiment de plumes de haute qualité. Les jumeaux eurent chacun une entrée pour le grand congrès annuel des inventions magiques, où tout était complet depuis trois mois. Ron, un nouveau balais et un énorme almanach moldu de la part d'Hermione et de Harry. Ginny reçu un nécessaire de maquillage de la part de ses frères, deux entrées pour le concert de son chanteur préféré de la part d'Hermione et un magnifique bracelet en argent de la part de Harry. Celui ci vira au rouge écrevisse lorsqu'elle l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il reçu quand à lui un nécessaire à balais d'Hermione et de Ron, un appareil photo magique de la part de Remus et Sirius et de la part des jumeaux, un vif d'or farce et attrape qui avait tendance à apparaître n'importe où, au moment où on l'attendait le moins. Sirius reçu tout d'abord un collier anti-puce de la part de Harry et Remus, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale, son vrai cadeau arriva lorsque le calme fut revenu: un voyage de deux semaine, en Amérique. Mr et Mrs Weasley reçurent un voyage en amoureux à Venise. Le cadeau de Remus s'avéra être la collection complète des livres de Ban Beldwin, son auteur sorcier préféré. Et Hermione reçu elle aussi une collection de livres sur la transfiguration.

Pendant que chacun admirait ses cadeaux et remerciait les uns et les autres, les deux loup garous parvinrent à s'échapper discrètement et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour leur propre échange de cadeau. Cela aurait paru bizarre aux autre que deux personne qui n'étaient sensées être que amies et collègues puissent s'offrir de tels cadeaux. Hermione souriante, s'approcha de Remus et après un léger baiser et un "joyeux noël", lui tendit un paquet emballé de papier rouge brillant et orné d'un ruban de couleur or. Lorsque Remus l'ouvrit, il resta ébahi.

- Hermione… c'est…

- Ca te plait?

- Oui bien sur mais…

- Alors c'est le principal.

Il resta encore quelques seconde à fixé le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains: la version originale d'un texte unique de Ban Beldwin. Il fini par reprendre ses sens et, souriant à la jeune fille, lui tendit son propre présent. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'émerveillement à la vue de la petite boite d'or finement travaillée qu'elle tenait en main, celle ci était ornée de minuscule pierre rouges et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une musique douce remplit la pièce alors qu'un mécanisme se déclenchait dans la boite à musique faisant sortir un minuscule couple de loup en argent d'une forêt d'arbres miniature. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme debout devant elle, dont le doux sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit son expression d'incrédulité et de joie.

- Cette musique…, commença-t-elle.

- C'est la première que nous ayons jouer ensemble sur le piano, chez moi, ce matin là. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris à quel point tu comptais pour moi.

- Oh Remus…

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contenta donc de l'embrasser passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute la force de sa tendresse et de son amour pour lui.


	8. chapitre 8

La semaine suivante s'écoula sans évènements notables, si ce n'est les préparatifs du nouvel an qui tinrent occupés toute la maison de l'aube au coucher du soleil. Tous les membres de l'Ordre et leur famille devaient venir fêter la soirée du nouvel an au terrier cette année et tout devait être parfait. Mrs Weasley et ses belles filles étaient à la cuisine du matin au soir, pendant que Mr Weasley, ses fils, Remus et Harry s'occupait de réorganiser les pièces, de faire les courses, de décorer la maison. Ginny et Hermione, elles faisaient le ménage, préparaient les chambres pour les inviter et la musique pour la soirée. Les enfants avaient été laissés à la garde de sirius. Celui ci se réveillait d'ailleurs un parfait baby sitter et les petits Weasley l'adoraient.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver la veille de la st sylvestre. Au fur et à mesure des arrivées, une fois les embrassades et les présentations terminées, Hermione et Ginny conduisaient les invités à leur chambre. Celles ci avaient été créées spécialement pour l'occasion dans un bâtiment communicant avec le salon. Il comportait trois étages, chacun possédant 3 chambres. Le rez-de-chaussée était déjà occupé par Remus, Sirius et Hermione Maugrey fut logé au premier étage tout comme sa sœur et son beau-frère, ainsi que Severus et Tonks Tout le monde avait admiré le ventre rebondit de future maman de la métamorfomage et les félicitations n'avaient cessé de pleuvoir. Le deuxième étage accueillait Minerva et Albus, ainsi qu'Alistaire Dumbeldore, le frère du directeur de Poudlard et Adélaïde Mc Gonagall, la nièce de Minerva Les chambres des fils Weasley avaient déjà été agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir leur femme et leurs enfants. Celle de Ron hébergeait Harry. Mary et Claire avait été déménagée dans la chambre de leurs parents car la place qu'elles occupaient dans celle de leur tante avait été offerte à Titiana Stevenson, la nièce de Maugrey. La soirée fut écourtée pour permettre à tout le monde de se reposer en vue du lendemain.

La soirée du nouvel an arriva enfin. Tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table dressée à l'extérieur dans le jardin magiquement éclairé par des bougies volantes. Le repas fut délicieux et très animé. Le beau-frère de Maugrey étant moldu, il fut réquisitionné toute la soirée par Mr Weasley, ce dont il ne se plaignit pas étant lui-même passionné du monde sorcier. Tonks était entourée de toutes les femmes Weasley qui encore et toujours parlaient de leur merveilleuse progéniture. Dumbeldore et Minerva discutaient avec Alistaire, tout en échangeant de temps à autre des sourires et des regards. Les frères Weasley et Harry discutaient Quiddish, Ginny expliquait à Titiana tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur les personnes présentes et les deux jeunes filles riaient sous cape des regards insistants que Ron lançait à la nouvelle venue. Sirius s'occupait des enfants avec Adélaïde il semblait ailleurs trouver la jeune écossaise très intéressante. Remus et Hermione échangeaient des plaisanteries avec Severus, Maugrey et sa sœur sur le comportement si caractéristique de la famille Weasley et la prestation de Sirius don juan, Hermione n'avait jamais vu mais que l'ancien maraudeur connaissait par cœur. Il prédisait quelques secondes à l'avance chaque geste et chaque parole de son ami, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rire Hermione et ses voisins à gorge déployée. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé voir rire Severus et Maugrey pendant la guerre, mais ils avaient beaucoup changé depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Peu après son mariage, Severus avait fait la paix avec Remus, et malgré la haine que tout les deux affichaient encore en surface, tout le monde savait qu'entre son cousin par alliance et lui il y avait plus de comédie qu'autre chose.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Fred et Georges se dirigèrent vers le coin du jardin où ils avaient installé la sono. Celle ci était une sono moldue trouvée à la décharge et qu'ils avaient « réparée » à la mode Weasley Peu à peu le jardin se remplis de danseurs plus ou moins doués. Les jumeaux enchaînèrent de nombreuses musiques modernes. Les plus jeunes essayant d'apprendre les chorégraphies aux « anciens », souvent avec peu de succès. A l'exception de Dumbeldore, aucun ne réussi à enchaîner les pas. Alistaire, Molly et Minerva abandonnèrent bientôt malgré les efforts de Severus, Remus et harry. Les jumeaux enchaînèrent sur une série de rock où tous se mêlèrent si ce n'est fol oeil et Alistaire Tonks et Severus les rejoignirent bientôt, l'état de la jeune femme ne lui permettant pas de danser trop longtemps. La série de rock passée, et les danseurs désaltérés, ce fut le tour des slows. Après trois danses où seuls se trouvaient sur la piste les couples mariés, Harry invita Ginny Le visage de la jeune Weasley prit la couleur de ses cheveux mais elle saisit la main du jeune homme et bientôt ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la piste. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Sirius se lancèrent un regard et bientôt Titiana et Adélaïde se retrouvaient dans les bras de leur cavalier.

Hermione était assise aux côtés de Alistaire qui lui racontait des passages de sa vie en Afrique, lorsqu'un toussotement la fit se retourner. Elle leva les yeux et son regard rencontra remus. Il lui sourit un instant avant de tourner la tête vers le frère de Dumbeldore

- Excusez-moi Alistaire Je souhaiterais emprunter votre charmante compagne un instant…. Hermione ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

Tous les regards s'étaient tourner vers eux mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était les bras de Remus autour de sa taille, la chaleur et la sécurité de son corps près du sien, son odeur qui l'entourait et, plus que tout, l'amour qu'elle voyait brûler dans ses yeux et qu'elle savait être un reflet de celui dans les siens. Plus rien ne comptait, ils avaient oublié le monde extérieur, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leur bonheur. Autour d'eux, leurs amis s'étaient arrêter et s'interrogeaient du regard. Mais le sourire de Tonks et de Ginny, le pétillement des yeux de Dumbeldore et Minerva et l'expression vainqueur de Sirius, marquaient clairement que bien que de taille, la surprise était bonne. Harry et Ron restaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur le couple dansant comme si rien d'autre n'existait, mais une petite toux de leur cavalière les sortit de leur ébahissement et avec un haussement d'épaules, ils revinrent à la danse.

Pendant ce temps, inconscients de l'attention qu'ils recevaient de la part des autres sorciers, Remus et Hermione ne cessaient de danser. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre et lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Remus se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme dans un profond baiser.

Ils ne revinrent sur terre que sous le bruit des applaudissements et des hourras. Gênés et rougissants, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ils se retournèrent pour voir les autres tournés dans leur direction battant des mains et souriant. Les frères Weasley poussaient des cris de joie. Sirius s'approcha d'eux et frappa amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

Les danses reprirent bientôt et durèrent jusqu'à quelque secondes avant minuit. A l'instant où le monde entrait dans une nouvelle année, un feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel étoilé. Toutes les torches s'étaient éteintes et les sorciers s'assirent sur l'herbe les yeux au ciel, admirant le spectacle. Les feux de bengal succédaient aux palmiers, éclairant les couples et les familles regroupés sur le sol. Les enfants poussaient des cris de joie à la vue de tant de jolies lumières, leurs parents souriaient et les amoureux se tenaient la main. Hermione s'était blottie dans les bras de Remus et tous deux souriaient, heureux d'être ensemble pour savourer ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps après que les feux de lumière aient cessé d'éclairer le ciel, juste content d'être là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit fut la première qu'ils passèrent ensemble.


	9. chapitre 9

Chacun avait regagné sa chambre. Remus allait rentrer dans la sienne après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit lorsqu'elle l'avait attiré à sa suite dans sa chambre. Alors qu'épuisés mais heureux, ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lèvres de Remus effleurèrent la cicatrice sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Raconte-moi", souffla-t-il.

Jamais encore il n'avait osé le lui demandé. Pas même quand il lui avait raconté sa propre histoire. Mais soudain il avait senti que le moment était venu de savoir. Pour partager absolument tout. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'était notre dernier jour à Poudlard." Commença-t-elle. "Harry avait vaincu Voldemort depuis quelques jours seulement et tout le monde baignait dans l'euphorie. Toute la famille Weasley était là, il y avait mes parents et tous les membres de l'ordre. La fête battait son plein, il faisait si chaud dans la grande salle que je suis sortie prendre l'air. J'ai marché jusqu'au lac. Je rêvais au futur, à ma vie après Poudlard… et puis il y a eu ce cri. J'ai bondi … C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que la lune était pleine…. J'ai couru, le plus vite que j'ai pu… mais il m'a rattrapée. J'ai senti ses dents dans mon épaule. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Malgré la douleur, je me suis débattue et j'ai réussi à courir vers Poudlard. Il ne m'a pas suivie…. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai compris. Je n'ai rien dit: ça n'aurait servi à rien… et puis, je pensais pouvoir le contrôler. Jusqu'à cette nuit où j'ai failli tuer mes parents."

Son histoire finie, la jeune femme bailla et se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras. Sa respiration se fit plus égale et le sommeil prit possession de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le lit était vide. Remus devait être descendu chercher un petit déjeuner. Elle s'étira en soupirant de bien être et se glissa hors des couvertures. Ce n'est qu'en enfilant sa robe de chambre qu'elle aperçut l'enveloppe. Elle sourit en reconnaissant son nom et l'écriture de Remus. Son sourire se figea dès les premiers mots de la lettre.

_Ma douce Hermione,_

_Pardonne-moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. A quel point je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis lâche hermione. Si lâche que je me fais horreur. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face en sachant que ce que tu souffres, j'en suis le seul et l'unique responsable. Oui le responsable. _

_C'était moi Mia. Le loup-garou, cette nuit là, c'était moi. J'étais venu vous voir pour la remise des diplômes. Mais je ne suis pas parti à temps. La lune s'est levée avant que je n'atteigne le saule cogneur. J'ai eu si peur ce matin là lorsque je me suis réveillé avec du sang dans la bouche. Mais personne n'avait été mordu, personne ne manquait. Alors je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un animal. Même quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard en début d'année, je n'ai pas compris, je n'ai pas réalisé. Je te demande mille fois pardon pour ce que je t'ai fais. Jamais je ne pourrais me racheter. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer. _

_Je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence. Je vais disparaître, tu ne me verras plus jamais. Adieu mon amour. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé._

_Remus_

Les larmes cascadaient le long des joues de la jeune femme, brouillant sa vue et venant s'écraser sur la lettre qui lui échappa des mains. Elle tomba à genou au sol en poussant un cri de bête blessée. Parti. Il était parti. Mais il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle l'aimait? Il ne voyait pas que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Tout, pourvu qu'il revienne. Ce jour où il l'avait mordue avait été le jour le plus important de toute sa vie, le jour menant à leur amour. Si elle n'était pas devenue un loup-garou, jamais elle n'aurait connu l'amour dans ses yeux, jamais elle ne se serait sentie aussi heureuse que la veille au soir. Elle serait humaine mais tellement moins réelle. Elle se releva d'un bond et descendit les escaliers en courant, fouillant la maison dans ses moindres recoins. Il n'était nulle part. Elle s'habilla à la hâte et se précipita dehors. Sur le sol gisaient les restes de la fête. Elle leur accorda à peine un coup d'œil et fouilla les alentours. En vain. Parti. Il était parti. Elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. La douleur était insupportable, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur avec une pince chauffée à blanc. Elle revint au Terrier comme dans un brouillard. Elle n'entendit même pas les remarques inquiètes de Mrs Weasley. Elle s'effondra devant la fenêtre et y passa le reste de la journée.


	10. chapitre 10

Et voilà le dernier chapitre! c la première fois que je fini une fic lol. Je suis super contente. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews et un gros bisou à _Kyana Lupin_, _Isa-Syn_, _Lupin-filae_ et surtout à _Le Saut de l'Ange_. Merci à tous.

Et voilà la fin de l'histoire

* * *

Le soir venu, elle sembla sortir de sa transe, elle prit le petit flacon que Severus avait déposé pour elle sur la table et le vida d'un trait. Puis elle sortit sans bruit et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Doucement la lune se levait à l'horizon et son corps se transforma. Hermione Granger disparu ne laissant la place qu'à une louve au cœur brisé.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle marchait seule dans les bois, revoyant à chaque instant des images de leurs précédentes pleines lunes ensembles, quand soudain un bruit lui fit relever la tête. C'était un hurlement. Un cri dans lequel on pouvait entendre toute la douleur du monde. Alors elle se mit à courir. Quelques chose de plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici la poussait, la guidait et elle se laissait faire. Elle savait que chaque foulée la rapprochait de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les branches basses lui fouettaient le visage, les pierres déchiraient la peau de ses pattes, mais elle s'en moquait, elle laissait le loup en elle prendre le contrôle et lui montrer le chemin.

L'aube était proche lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet d'une colline. Il était là. Il se tenait devant elle, hurlant à la lune qui disparaissait peu à peu. Il était l'image même de la tristesse. Et elle sentit monter dans sa gorge un cri venu d'avant l'origine du monde. Le cri du loup. Le cri de l'amour. Et elle mêla sa voix à la sienne jusqu'à ce que le soleil fasse fuir la nuit.

La lune s'effaça peu à peu dans le ciel leur rendant leur forme humaine. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il était debout devant elle. Epuisé par la transformation, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de dormir, mais il avait encore assez de force pour fuir son regard et il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Il se retourna et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer devant la douleur qui noyait son regard gris.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, n'esquissa pas un geste, mais ses larmes lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elles lui parlaient de sa douleur, de son amour et le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal en croyant la protéger. Elle lâcha sa main, le laissant libre de faire son choix. Leurs regards restaient soudé, ne pouvant se séparer. Et soudain elle fut dans ses bras, il la serrait contre lui comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la lâcher et elle retournait l'étreinte avec autant de force. Ils finirent par glisser au sol, toujours soudés l'un à l'autre. Et ils s'endormirent, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairant leurs visages paisibles.

_

* * *

_

_Quatre ans plus tard :_

Le soleil vient de se levé. Il éclaire un grand bâtiment blanc. Et par une fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts, ses rayons tombent sur un lit où une mère berce son enfant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire d'un sourire. Un homme s'avance et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de jeter un regard attendrit à l'enfant qui dort paisiblement. Un couple plus âgé pénètre à sa suite dans la chambre. Ils entourent un garçonnet de trois ans dont l'expression perdue fait place à un grand sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit la jeune femme dans le lit. Celle-ci lui sourit et, désignant le petit paquet dans ses bras, lui dit d'une voix douce à la joie clairement visible:

"Connor, je te présente ta petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Marianne…. Tu veux lui dire bonjour?"

Le petit garçon aux grands yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns en bataille s'approche du lit d'où sa maman lui sourit. Il se penche pour examiner le bébé. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe. Hier il a été réveillé en pleine nuit et grand-mère est venue le garder pendant que son papa et sa maman partaient chercher le bébé. Ce matin quand papa est revenu, il avait l'air fatigué mais il souriait. Maman aussi sourit, tout le monde a l'air content.

Il observe le tout petit visage ensommeillé et fait la grimace. Alors c'est elle sa petite sœur? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde faisait une telle affaire? C'est un bébé comme tous les autres. Elle n'a rien de différent de Ninon, la petite sœur d'Arianna. Pourquoi est ce que maman et papa en font toute une histoire? Ils auraient pu partager Ninon avec oncle Severus et tante Dora, non?

Mais à ce moment là, le minuscule poupon devant lui ouvre les yeux et les fixe sur le visage au-dessus de lui. Une main pas plus grande qu'une noix sort des couvertures et se tend vers ce grand frère inconnu qu'elle vient de découvrir. Elle attrape son doigt, referme sa petite poigne. Et Connor sourit. Papa et maman avaient raison finalement, elle est vraiment spéciale sa petite sœur. C'est beaucoup mieux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul que de devoir partager celle d'Arianna.

Au-dessus des deux enfants qui font connaissance, les adultes s'entreregardent. Hermione redresse la tête et sourit à ses parents qui regardent leurs petits enfants avec fierté. Elle sent les mains de Remus sur ses épaules et son sourire s'agrandit, elle laisse sa tête s'appuyer sur le torse de son mari et alors qu'elle contemple ses enfants qui gazouillent, un soupir de bonheur lui échappe. Et c'est sur cette vision de bonheur, d'une famille unie et heureuse qu'elle ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l'emporter et sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

FIN


End file.
